My New Life
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: AthrunKagome! i've decided to do it since it's been bugging me for a while. kagome is kidnapped by the naturals when she is caught off gaurd by kira going into a berserker. what will happen to her? GundamSeedInuYasha crossover
1. Default Chapter

I'd like you all to know thatIdecided I will be posting my Athrunkagome story on here. it'll start out the same but i got a whole damn bunch of awesome ideas! it's going to be really good i hope.

Chapter one leaving the gang behind only to meet a new group for her

As I walked to the well I remembered all the good times I've had in the feudal era but then remembered all the times I've had to see kikyo and inu yasha together. I felt like a fool I thought he loved me back but all along he always belonged to kikyo. And I found that he only loved me in a sister way.

I now have a real dream. Steph my cousin is the richest person in the world and has her own gundam company. She only has a few now and doesn't give them away to the earth forces she is a employee of zaft. She is a gundam scientist and personally makes them. Stephanie built me my own gundam to.

It's all black with a saber sword and two rifles that attach to the side. It has red attachments. And since I'm an advanced coordinator It moves by thought and it has a shield and gun. But when I don't want to have the things attached to me I put on a suit that when I go onto the motion pad on the ground I control by using my movements that make the gundam do the same. I have three sets of major weapons you'll see later what they are In the zaft forces I am known as lady shikyo. I am a pilot of my gundam. My gundams name is night strike x-450. It has an invisibility cloaking device and only I can pilot it. It has pipes in it's arms where it can shoot bombs out of it's palms. In the control room it has a advanced system that if I get knocked out it will automatically fly back to the ship or it'll fight on it's own. And it has a highly advanced system that if it gets to hot in the cockpit it will cool it down.

As I finally made it to the well I saw everyone waiting for me as I smiled and sango ran up to me and had me in a bear hug.

"kagome I'm going to miss you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you to" I said as I started to cry as well.

"please don't leave me mama" shippo said as he hugged me as well.

"I'm sorry shippo-chan but I have to get back to my duties and family in my time" I said as I pulled away.

"don't forget us kagome" said inu yasha as he hugged me as well as miroku

"I'd never forget you guys" I said as I pulled away from them too

"miroku I want you to promise me you'll only rub sango and never ask or touch any other woman again" I said as he laughed and nodded

" my woman I'll miss you" kouga said as he hugged me

"I'll miss you to" I said as I cried harder

"we'll all miss you lady kagome" said myouga from inu yasha's shoulder

" you to myouga" I said as I smiled through my tears

"well it's time to go I'll always have the pictures of you guys" I said as they smiled and inu pulled out his pictures

"us to" he said as he kissed my cheek and I sat on the side of the well.

"I expect you'll keep practicing?" said sesshomaru as he walked over to me with rin

"course I will fluffy" I said as rin came out from behind his leg

"kagome nee-Chan do you have to go?" she said as I nodded.

"I have to but I'll remember you guys always

"one last thing before I go" I said as they all had confused looks on their faces

"I want you guys to always stay together and I don't want you to, to end up killing each other" I said as I pointed the last thing at kouga, inu yasha and sesshomaru

"we will and I'll make sure they don't" shippo said from sango's shoulder laughing lightly

" well bye" I said as I fell into the well crying fiercely.

End prologue

Chapter one

As I sat in my room staring at the ceiling I thought about how I signed up to become a full time zaft pilot. Stephanie said she'd come up to inspect and repair the gundams if they were damaged. And when that happened she'd come see me.

"honey it's time to go" my mother yelled as I sat up and walked over to the closet and put on the burgundy zaft uniform. I walked into my personal bathroom and put my hair into a high pony tail and left a few strands down to frame my face. I ran into my room pulling out a black string bag and running back into the bathroom quickly shoving everything in while putting on a dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. Also some mascara. I looked my self over before running back into my room and putting all the last of the feudal era pictures in along with my lap top and running down the stairs. I saw my mother, souta and jii-chan standing at the door. I grabbed my keys off the wall and walked over to them giving them a light smile.

"do you want to drive one last time" asked my mother softly as I nodded. We walked out and mother shut and locked the door. We all walked over to my black shiny 2004 hummer and got in. Jii-chan in the passenger side with the back massager and my mother and souta in the back. I put the key Into the ignition and started it up. I pulled out of the drive way with one last look at my home. As I drove down the street I saw eri, ayume, yuka and hojo running towards us. I slowed down and pulled over as they stopped. I saw their faces were all red from crying as they ran over to my window

"kagome you can't leave" ayume said as she cried her eyes out.

"I have to my gundam is already been taken their and all my possessions" I said as hojo shook his head as more tears flew out of his eyes as well.

"kagome you can't go nothing will be the same" hojo said as he hugged me from where I sat

"if you want you can come with me to see me off" I said as they nodded their head and got in to the extra seats in the back

"well I'll miss you to" I said as I started to drive again and turned the radio on. The song came on it was evanescence my immortal.

I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to go,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me- 

By time the song was done I was sobbing lightly thinking how much I was going to miss everyone even the well. I looked into the mirror to see that my friends were still crying but harder. I smiled a sad smile as I pulled into the parking lot and parked as we unloaded and everyone gathered around me.

"please don't leave sis I'll miss you to much" souta said as he held onto my leg and cried

"I'll be back souta and I'll visit on the holidays and even write" I said as hojo, eri, ayume, and yuka had me in a hug. By this time I had black lines down the front of my face from my eyeliner. They all stepped away and hojo kissed me one last time and I blushed lightly. I reached into my hummer for the baby wipes and my string bag as I looked in the mirror and cleaned my face before reapplying my eye liner and mascara. And putting my duffle over my shoulder again and then jii-chan and my mother joined souta in our last family hug.

"we'll miss you kagome just don't get yourself killed" jii-chan said as I smiled

"if I can survive demons and fights with inu yasha I think I can handle this and here mom the keys to my hummer" I whispered back as I gave her my keys and the guards men yelled that it was time to leave. I hugged everyone one last time before running to the door to the spaceship and got aboard.

"name miss" asked the man as he looked at the list

"lady shikyo or kagome Higurashi" I said as he nodded and bowed

"a pleasure to have you aboard I'll show you to your private quarters" the man said as he shut the doors and walked as I followed. He led me to a room that was titled guest pilot and opened the door. I walked into see a king size bed and a vanity in the room.

"thank you that will be all" I said as the man said one last thing before leaving

"we will be arriving in 5 hours"

I walked over to the bed and laid down. My last thoughts were 'I will miss you all' before I went off into dream land.

End kagome's p.o.v

4 and ½ hours later

Athrun's p.o.v 

As me, Nicol, Yzack and Dearka stood at the loading dock we saw a ship with a black gundam being taken over to where the others were. I started to wonder why they didn't just walk it in. They had a few men carrying bags and suitcases.

"wonder who's gundam and luggage that is" Dearka said as the man walked past us. He stopped and asked who the gundam belonged to and got the name lady shikyo before he hurried off to follow the others.

"lady shikyo" I whispered not knowing who she is

"do any of you know who that is?" asked yzack as we shook our heads as we heard raww la krueza call us to his office. As we walked their we saw a new room that had the name Miss. Kagome on the door. As we got to his office we lined up in front of his desk as he began to speak

"well as you can see we'll be having a new pilot on board" he said as we nodded our heads

"her name is kagome Higurashi and she is a more advanced coordinator" he said as my eyes widened

"theirs a more advanced race of coordinators?" asked yzack disbelievingly

"yes and she has gladly accepted to join us, the gundam she pilots is also more advanced I don't have a lot of information at the moment but the name is the x-450 Night Strike Gundam it is not piloted like yours and that's all I have but when she get's here she'll probably tell us all about it" he said as we nodded

"she should be arriving with in the next ½ hour" he said as he dismissed us. I walked out of the room the others following as we went back to the loading dock. I decided that I wanted a closer look and hopped over the rail and slowly hovered down.

"hey athrun what're you doing" nicol yelled as he followed me

"getting a closer look at this new gundam" I said as I walked over to it I walked up the stairs and to the cock pit. I opened it to see a bunch of wires and other object as I turned I saw nicol and yzack also looking around.

"how does it work I wonder" nicol said as I walked in more but was zapped by some kind of shield I move back and get out as the cock pit door closes.

"We've better get ready she'll probably be a bitch" yzack murmured as we got back to the stairs and walked back to our rooms. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.

" what am I going to do" I said to my self as I fell asleep.

15 minutes later

I awoke to someone shaking me slightly. I opened an eye to see Dearka as he shook his head.

"hey captain wants us at the loading docks" he said as I got up

"yea I'm coming" I said as I got up and walked behind him. We reached the loading dock I saw the others their waiting silently. As we made it over their I saw the captain getting ready to talk.

"I have been told that the ship will be arriving soon" he said as I nodded. We stood on either side of him as the speaker went on.

" we will be hooking up to the bloody knuckles now" the voice said as the doors started to open and people started walking out. But through the crowd a women could be seen walking towards us I nearly gasped. She looked beautiful her hair was in a high pony tail and her uniform was tight and showed her curves. She had dark red lipstick and eyeliner that I thought mad her look even more beautiful. As she got closer she was carrying a pink string tie bag over her shoulder and looked a bit tired. I smirked to myself thinking of her. As she stood in front of us she saluted to captain Raww and introduced herself.

"hello my name's kagome Higurashi" she said in a melodic voice as the captain nodded.

" I am captain raww la krueza introduce yourselves" he said as we nodded

"my name's Dearka Elthman" he said smiling

"name's yzack Jule" yzack said

"my names athrun Zala" I said as she blushed lightly I smirked

"my name is Nicol Armafi" nicol said as she smiled and nodded.

"it's nice to meet you" she said as she shook our hands

"kagome would it be ok if you show us how your gundam works I don't have a lot of information on this type of gundam" the captain said as she nodded

"it's made by Stephanie the creator. She made it 3 years ago. It's the only one since I'm the only advanced coordinator so far." she said as she walked over and stood in front of her gundam.

"it operates by thought and has wires that I hook up to my arms temples and legs. The other way is if I put on my suit and step onto the motion pad. The cock pit has an electric shield so that only when I type in the password will it shut off" I said as my eyes widened a bit.

'so that's what that was' I thought as she started walking up the stairs with me the captain and the others behind me. As we made it to the top she opened the cockpit door and walked over to where a keyboard appeared. She typed something in and the room lit up and a voice ran out.

"hello their miss kagome" It said as we gasped

"who is that?" asked the captain

"that's just the system would you mind if I quickly tell my friends and family that I've arrived safely" she said

"no not at all" captain said as she walked over to where a whole bunch of screens stood. She typed something in and the screens became a picture.

"hey anyone their?" she said as three girls and a boy ran into the picture

"kagome are you alright" asked the boy as she laughed

"yes I'm fine hojo and I arrived just a few minutes ago" she said as the girls smiled and looked around and spotted us.

"hey kagome who are they?" they asked as kagome told them who we were

"the athrun one's a hottie" the one with the yellow band in her hair said as I blushed and the others on the screen nodded besides the boy. kagome gave us an apologetic look before turning back to the screen

"hey I'll talk with ya another time I need to talk to my mother" she said as they said goodbye and the screen went black

"I'm sorry about them they chat to much for my liking" she said as nicol and Dearka snickered at me. She turned and typed something else and a room came into view

"hey mom souta jii-chan anyone their?" she said as a boy with black hair sat in front of the screen

"hey sis are you their yet?" he asked as she nodded.

"yea where's mom and jii-chan?" she said as the boys shrugged his shoulders.

"what's it like up their sis? Oh yea and steph came bye in a trailer with some new weapon for the night strike she said it was a present since you were going up their but when she found out that you had already gone she said she'd give it to you next time she saw you" he said as kagome frowned

"hey tell mom and jii-chan that I made it up here safely will you squirt" she said as she chuckled

"I'm not a squirt and I'll tell them you just gotta call steph when you get the chance" he said as the screen went blank and she turned to us.

"thanks now if you want I'll tell you about the rest of the system" she said as she looked at us

"yes please go on" the commander said as she walked over to the system.

"say when I'm knocked out or I have bad injuries I can't pilot this. Well when I put into one of the two modes it'll either fight on it's own or it'll fly back to the ship. And if I start to enter the earths atmosphere and it turns to over 1000 degrease it'll automatically start to cool down so I don't get a fever" she said as we gasped from how advanced it was as well as she was.

"oh yes and it has three modes one it has a set of saber swords. The next is it has a proton cannon and last it has a set of rifles that can be called upon at anytime no matter where. And say if I start to enter the earths atmosphere the gundam will erect a barrier around it's self and other gundams that I choose" she said as my eyes grew wider.

"if you want I'll show you an example" she said smiling

"no not at the moment but when the time comes up. I need to go write this down in my files you are free to do whatever you want" said raww before he exited the others were leaving and I was about to follow when I heard kagome call me. I stopped and turned around as she walked over to me.

"I'm really sorry about my friends they are a bit chatty" she said sheepishly

"don't worry about it I just can't let them see me" I said as I laughed a little.

"well you can go if you like I just need to talk to a friend of mine before I go to my room" she said as a small blush appeared

"nah I want to see this Stephanie person" I said as I smiled which ended up making her blush more as she turned and walked over to the screen and typed something else as I walked up behind her and a picture popped up

" hey steph are you their" she said as a woman with brown hair and blue eyes in a suit appeared

"oh hey kagome you could have called me before you left" she said as she pouted

"yea well what is it that you wanted to give me?" kagome asked the woman

"Oh it was supposed to be a present it's a new red shield and sword for the night strike maybe I could have one of my drivers bring it up" the woman said as she put her finger on her bottom lip in a thinking pose

"maybe but I'd have to ask commander raww before you ship it oh yes and is that other new gundam ready for you know who yet?" she asked as I got confused at the 'you know who part'

"no it's almost done and I think he'll be most happy when he sees it" she said as she smiled

" well I've gotta go unpack I'll call you later" kagome said as she started waving and the screen went black as she shut it off.

"sorry bout the you know who thing but we can't say yet it's a present" she said as I nodded

"well let's get back" I said as I went to the exit and she followed.

"well I better go get unpacked" she said as she smiled at me one last time before she ran off.

"she's cute when she blushes" I said as I went to the mess hall.

End Athrun's p.o.v

Kira's p.o.v

I sat in my room taking a nap when flay came in. 

"hey Kira did ya have a nice nap?" she said smiling at me

" better has their been any signs of zaft?" I asked as I sat up

"no " she said smiling

"it's dinner time and I came to see if your hungry" she said laughing lightly as I got up.

"well let's go before they eat it all" she said as we walked out of the room and down the halls. As we made it to the mess hall I saw everyone eating. Flay and me got our dinner and went to sit by the others.

"hey kira how was your nap" asked Miriallia

"I'm fine now so don't worry bout me" I said as la fllaga walked over to us.

"hey kid I see your better" he said smiling

" yea I feel much better thanks" I said as he waved and walked away.

"so why do you think the zaft ship let us get away?" Kazui asked the others

" I don't know but it can't be good" said Miriallia

"yes I agree to" said flay

"just makes you wonder" I said as sai came and sat by flay

" hey kira I'm glad your awake" he said as he ate some of his food.

"where are we going now?" flay asked

"we're going to head towards Alaska" he said as I nodded my head

"well I'm done, I still feel a dizzy just call me if theirs a problem" I said as I walked back to my room and laid on the bed.

" I wish I didn't have to fight you athrun but I have no choice" I whispered to myself as I left in to dream land…

End Kira's p.o.v

Stephanie's p.o.v 

I had put my clothes into my dresser and put all my make up and hair things away I took the pictures of my feudal friends pictures and put them on the dresser. I was crying a bit as I remembered them. I had set up my punching bag as I opened the box with the pictures of my family and friends from this era and put them their as well. I took the last picture out to see it was me and hojo I felt embarrassed that my friends had taken this picture.

In the picture me and hojo were on a roller coaster and I looked like I was cheering and hojo looked like he was about to throw up while having a strangle hold on my waist.

I laughed lightly as I went over to my bed and set up my blankets. I had brought a set of red silk blankets with a black trim. I had 5 pillows three were black and the other two were red. I set them on the bed and started to make it. I heard a knock on the door and walked over and opened it to see athrun.

"what is it" I asked as he looked around my room.

" I came to tell you that dinner's ready" he said as he smiled at me I blushed lightly.

" uh yea I'll be their in a few minutes" I said as he started to walk away.

"why do I blush when he smiles" I said to myself as I turned and took out my make up out of my pockets and put them on the vanity with the rest of it before walking out the door and down the hall. I used my sense of smell to find the mess hall. A smell of meat ball heroes reached my nose as I started to drool. I cleaned it off my face before racing down the hall. As I walked in I saw everyone in their eating. I sighed and went to get my dinner before deciding to go back to my room. Before I got back to the door someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned to see yzack and nicol.

"where are ya going kagome?" asked nicol

"ya well I was gonna go eat in my room to finish unpacking" I said as yzack shook his head

"why don't you just come sit with us " said yzack plainly

"ok I guess" I said nervously as they started to walk over to where the others were as I nervously followed. The others looked up and waved at us.

I sat down nervously as the others started to talk. I started to eat my sandwich while listening to what they were talking about.

"so kagome what do you think so far?" asked Dearka

"it's pretty nice up here" I said as I smiled

"well you get use to it what did that Stephanie person want anyway" asked nicol

"she made me a new set of weapons for my gundam as a going away present. It's a new shield and sword" I said as they nodded

"the earth forces what exact kind of weapons do they have anyway?" I asked as yzack spoke up

"a strike gundam piloted by kira yamato and Mobius Zero piloted by mwu la flaga but the only one that poses any threat is the strike" he said as I nodded. 

"hey by the way didn't we see the archangel on our way here" asked nicol

"yea but we had to get to a place near Japan to wait for kagome and her things" said athrun

"wonder where they are now probably heading towards Alaska" said nicol

"which gundams do you guys pilot?" I asked athrun spoke first

" I pilot the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam" he said as I nodded

"I pilot the Buster Gundam" said Dearka

"I pilot the Duel Gundam" said yzack

"and I pilot the Blitz Gundam" nicol said as I nodded while smiling

"well I have to finish unpacking bye" I said as I left to my room. When I was almost their I saw Lieutenant raww la krueza by my door.

"what is it that you want commander?" I asked as he looked at me

"I came to give you info on our target ship and information on the strike and mobius zero" he said letting a small smile grace his face.

"yes sir" I said as he walked past my room and down the hall behind him as I followed for a few minutes before he entered a room with a desk and a chair behind and in front of it. He sat down and motioned for me to sit in the one in front of his desk.

"here are the files we have on them" he said as he gave me 3 files on their targeted ship.

"you may borrow them to look over but I'd like them back before tomorrow night dismissed" he said as I nodded and left to my room. I put the files on my desk and finished setting up my bed before going to my closet and taking out my pair of silk pajama's.

The top is a red silk with the seams and straps black it showed a lot cleavage. On the front it says 'caution do not wake or provoke' the pants were black and loose with red caution signs here and there. I walked into my bathroom and changed and took my hair out along with taking off my make-up. I then went and laid on my bed and I was almost asleep when a knock on my door woke me up. I groggily got up and opened the door to see Dearka their.

"what is it Dearka" I said sleepily

"I just wish you a goodnight" he said as his eyes looked down and rested on my breasts.

"thanks but uh I wish you goodnight to" I said as I shut the door in his face. I had a dark blush on my face.

"stupid perverts" I muttered to myself as I got underneath the covers and went to sleep.

End kagome's p.o.v

Dearka's p.o.v after kagome left from dinner 

"so how do you guys like her so far" I asked while smiling broadly.

"she's nice I just wonder how she fight's" said yzack

"is that a compliment "I said shocked

"shut up monkey" I heard him mutter as I growled a bit.

"but I do wonder how she knew where this room was" athrun said confused

"yes now that I think about it we didn't give her a tour or anything" said nicol

"well lieutenant did say she was a more advanced kind of coordinator so maybe it enhanced her senses as well" I pointed out as we decided to go to our rooms.

'but not before I say goodnight to missy' I thought as I smirked and walked to her room and knocked. I heard her get up and when the door opened I saw her with her hair down and no make up on.

"what is it Dearka" I heard her say groggily

"I just wish you a goodnight" I said as my eyes looked down and rested on her beautifully rounded boobs. I nearly drooled and she noticed.

"thanks but uh I wish you goodnight to" she said shutting the door in my face.

"stupid perverts" I heard her murmur from behind the door as I smiled way to happily. As I walked to my room athrun saw me and raised an eyebrow.

"what are you so happy about?" he asked as he stopped in front of me.

"beautiful new pilot in silk pajamas with the top of her beautifully rounded breasts showing" I said as my eyes glazed over. For this he hit me in the head.

"I swear you are way to perverted" he said as he walked into the door behind me and shut it. I just walked back in to my room and changed into a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt before also going to bed dreaming of her.

End Dearka's p.o.v

In the morning

Kagome's p.o.v 

As I woke up I got up around 5:45 and changed into my Chinese fighting uniform. I put on a pair of punching gloves before starting my usual routine. I'd work on my brutal strength before working my spiritual powers out. I summoned my boom box out and put a sound proof barrier around my room as not to wake everyone. I set it down lightly with my physic powers and opened my cd case and took out eminem the Marshall Mathers LP. As I changed it to the way I am. As the beginning of the song came on I stretched by reaching to my toes and sit up's and then push up's one handed and two. I then used my spiritual energy to stand on my pointer finger. All this was quite easy. I then started to punch.

Eminem  
-Whatever..  
Dre, just let it run  
Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit  
Aiyyo.. this song is for anyone..

fuck it  
Just shut up and listen,

aiyyo..-  
I punched the bag letting out all my frustration and sadness as I remembered my life in the feudal era.  
-I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag  
of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be  
the most meanest MC on this on this Earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse  
And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works-

-Whatever..Dre, just let it runAiyyo turn the beat up a little bitAiyyo.. this song is for anyone.. 

I start to punch harder as I thought of how foolish I was when I let inu yasha step all over my good heart with that, that dead bitch!  
-And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve  
all this tension dispensin these sentences  
Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest  
and I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..  
but at least have the decency in you  
to leave me alone, when you freaks see me out  
in the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter-

I punched a hole in the bag but repaired it using my powers then put a unbreakable spell on it.  
-to not come and speak to me (speak to me)..  
I don't know you and no,  
I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing  
I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick  
if you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)..  
No patience is in me and if you offend me  
I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air  
I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you-

I then started to punch the bag repeatedly again over and over again. I remembered all the times inu yasha called me weak.  
-Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit  
I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe  
I'm tired of all you (of all you)..  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me

_Chorus: Eminem_

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am  
I fell to my knees crying. But got up and started practicin' my round house kicks and regular kicks.  
_Eminem_  
-Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered  
with all of this nonsense it's constant  
And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me  
and it seems like the media immediately  
points a finger at me (finger at me)..  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie  
or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up  
when you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up  
with the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too  
When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school  
and they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn).. 

and the heroin  
Where were the parents at? And look where it's at  
Middle America, now it's a tragedy  
Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty  
havin this happenin (this happenin)..  
then attack Eminem cause I rap this way (rap this way)..  
But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire  
to burn and it's burnin and I have returned

_Chorus_

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

I did round house kicks uppercuts and punches as I took all of my pain, sadness, anger and frustration out along with remembering when we put the dead bitch to rest and me and inu putting a truce to it.

Eminem  
I'm so sick and tired of bein admired  
that I wish that I would just die or get fired  
and dropped from my label and stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
to cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)..  
to deal with these cocky caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk  
with an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin  
the same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)..  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out  
cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it  
I yelled out my frustration and fell to my knees. "how come this happens to me I was a good person but I battle gundams because it helps ease my pains but it's what makes me happy that and fighting" I said as I got back up and sat on the bed calming down while I listened to the rest of the song. Unbeknownst to her there is a hidden video camera in every room and had taped her display.

I'm so sick and tired of bein admiredthat I wish that I would just die or get firedand dropped from my label and stop with the fablesI'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensationto cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stationsAnd I just do not got the patience (got the patience)..to deal with these cocky caucasians who thinkI'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk with an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin the same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)..What school did I go to, what hood I grew up inThe why, the who what when, the where, and the how'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it outcause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it 

I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get  
But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom  
without someone standin by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad

And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am

I am…

As the song ended I opened the cd case I put eminem back in and took out Godsmack and put it in the cd player . As I walked over to the closet I opened it to see my swords, whips, fans, staffs, bows and arrows, daggers, darts, kodachi's and other concealable weapons plus poisons, sleeping powders, smoke bombs and paralyses. I took out my sword dead man and turned the volume up. The alarm clock said it was 6:30 am by now. 

there's no reason 

there's no compromise

change in seasons

living the high life

I don't know you

so don't freak on me

I can't control you

you're not my destiny

I slashed and stabbed the bag as I practiced. I was sweating crazily. I looked out the window to see we were zooming thru the air. I then focused back on my sword as I placed unbreakable spells on everything in the room. As I repaired to use my ultimate attack the shikyo wave.  
straight out of line  
i can't find a reason  
why i should justify my ways  
straight out of line  
i don't need a reason  
you don't need to lie to me

I'll confess this you're my tragedy  
i laid you to rest just  
as fast as you turned on me  
gone for ever  
vanished the memories  
this face of pleasure  
are masked by your misery  
"shikyo wave" I yelled as my katana grew black and I slashed down unleashing a powerful wave of deadly power. It hit it's target but didn't break.  
straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
why i should justify my ways  
straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
you don't need to lie to me

lie to me

straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
why I should justify my ways  
straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
you don't need to lie to me

lie to me _x3_

As the song ended and I wiped the sweat off my brow. I tuned and walked back over to my dresser and took out a new set of lace bra and panties that were red. Then took out my zaft uniform and walked into the door beside my bed. In the room was a shower, a bath tub and a toilet. I set my clothes down on the stand before stripping and taking a towel out from under the sink. As I turned on the faucet I put it on a medium hot before getting my blueberries and cream shampoo and conditioner. As I stepped into the shower I let the water warm my body. I took some of the shampoo out and lathered it into my scalp and rinsed it out. I then put the conditioner into my hair and put some rose scented body soap on a scrunjy ball.

I slid it over my body reaching everywhere. I then stepped into the warm spray of water. I shut off the shower and stepped out. I put a towel around me and another on my head as I scrubbed my head taking the water out of my hair. I then rubbed hard drying my self before taking it off and walking over to the stand as my breasts jiggled. I put on the bra & panties and then put on my uniform. I walked over to the cabinet and took my brush out and started to brush my hair out. I then took out a red hair tie and braided my hair. I put some hairspray in that would hold it in place. I decided to go check out my gundam. I looked to the clock again to see it was around 7.

As I walked down the hall I found that athrun and Dearka weren't that far away. I turned a corner and hit a firm chest. I rubbed my head and looked up to see yzack standing their looking down at me.

"sorry yzack I didn't see you their" I said getting up.

"don't worry about it just be more careful next time" he said as I looked down to see a sword at his side.

"you sword fight" I asked curiously as he nodded

"mind a friendly match?" I asked as I smirked

"like you could beat me" he said amused

"I can and I'll go get me sword" I said as I walked back to my room with him following. I opened my door and walked over to my closet and opened it. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned a little to see his shocked face and took out the tetsuiga that I named after inu's only the fang was black and the handle was red.

"what never seen so many weapons before" I said sarcastically

" you have just about every weapon here but a boomerang" he said as I too grinned and got up

"actually I have it right here it's to big to be put in their" I said as I reached under my bed and pulled out the oversized boomerang.

"well now I've seen everything" he said shocked at the size before looking around he room and his eyes settled on my pictures.

"well let's make this a two weapon battle and one powder I pick my sword, boomerang and sleeping you can use one of my other weapon's and powders" I said as he looked away from them and studied each weapon.

"I'll use the paralyze powder and the whip" he said smirking evilly. As we walked out of my room and down the hall before athrun saw us and stopped us.

"what are you two doing?" he asked confused when he looked at our weapon's.

"I challenged yzack to a 2 weapon battle with powder" I said as yzack's aura turned red which meant anger and I guessed he doesn't like athrun that much.

"well we have to go I want to see how good she is" said yzack annoyed as he walked away. I smiled before walking away.

"hey yzack where are we going to fight anyway?" I asked as he just shook his head

"to the training hall of course" he said as I looked confused

"their's a training hall?" I asked as he nodded

"oh yea that's right we never gave you a tour but yet you got to dinner fine last night mind explaining" he asked as I ran up to walk by his side.

"oh that's easy since I'm an advanced kind of coordinator I have enhanced abilities" I said as he nodded as he opened a door to a black matted room and white walls.

"this will do nicely just let me do a little adjustment" I said as my hands glowed a light purple.

"what is that" he asked as he looked at my hands.

"those are my miko powers" I say as the room starts to glow

"what is a miko?" he asked  
" a miko is a person that has spiritual powers they are either pure like mine or are dark like someone's that I remember they can either be used for good or bad" I said but murmured the part about kikyo 

"well let's go to opposite ends of the room and we'll count to 3 then attack" he said as I walked towards the back and him towards the front.

"one…….two…….three"we said as we launched at each other. I slashed his chest and him my stomach as we both left a gash. I tried to swing my sword at his chest but he blocked and parried. He then used his whip and grabbed my leg and pulled back hard as I went launching into the wall. I left an imprint in the wall but raced at him in a blur and had him pinned to the ground. but he swept my feet out from under me and cut my side but I quickly landed on my left hand and jumped backwards landing on my feet. I jumped over him and kicked him in the back sending him 15ft forwards and his sword flying a way.

"wind scar" I yelled as I felt the winds wrap around my sword as I cut the scar in-between the red and blue winds sending a powerful blow towards him he saw this and rolled out of the way just in time.

"what the hell is that" he yelled as I smiled and put my katana down and getting into a stance to throw the hirikotse.

"I'll tell you later!" I yelled as I hurled the giant boomerang with all my strength and cut his side as he fell to his knees smirking

"you win" he smiled as I ran over to him

"I'm gonna heal you" I said as he nodded and I healed his side and chest as I did the same to my stomach and was about to heal my side when a shiny sphere caught my eye. I turned my head to see the shikon on the ground, apparently yzack had seen it as I ran over and put it back in my side.

"hey why'd you do that" he said from behind me

"you can't tell no one you saw this" I said darkly

"and why the hell not" he growled not liking being told what to do

"sorry but I can't let anyone know of this it's a rare jewel" I said as he looked confused

"have you ever heard the legend of the shikon no tama?" I asked as I walked over to him

"no what is it" he asked eying the jewel

"well I'll tell you the whole story you just can't tell anyone else promise" I asked hopefully

"yes" he said as he looked me in the eye

"well it all began on my 15th birthday….."I said as I explained about the well and everything. He nodded and listened with a intrigued look on his face. He looked alarmed when I told him their were actually demons living back then. As I finished his face was of a shocked look.

"you actually went thru this?" he asked shocked as he searched my face for any trace of disseat.

"yes and everyone thought that I was going to die because of the illnesses" I said as I looked at the jewel

"did you ever make the wish yet?" he asked

"no I haven't but let's go get something to eat before they eat it all" I said as I got up and gave him a hand. He gladly took it getting up as my hands glowed and all the damage disappeared. As we walked out we headed back to my room dropping off the weapons before heading to the mess hall. As we entered we got our breakfast which consisted of pancakes and bacon. I followed yzack to the table and sat beside him.

"well good morning yzack you to kagome" said Dearka smiling at the two of us

"you stay away from me next time or I'll smack you" I growled as he looked scared

"what's the matter?" asked nicol

"stupid pervert kept staring at my boobs when he said goodnight last night" I said as athrun and nicol started laughing

"uh I'm sorry" he said as my face lost it's anger

"apology accepted just don't let it happen again" I said as he nodded

"hey where did you to go anyway this morning when I came to get you their was no one their" said Dearka

"oh we went to the training room to fight" said yzack as the other's eyes widened

"you fought yzack" said nicol with shock written all over his face

"yes and she won" he said as he looked away

"wow your that good" asked Dearka

"yea" I said as they smiled

"you should see her weapon closet" yzack said as the others asked my what type of weapons I had. Before I could finish the alarms went off signaling level one battle stations. We got up leaving our food and ran down the halls. We arrived at our gundams and we ran up the steps to our cock pits. As I made it up to mine I put on the suit I ran over to the keyboard I started my gundam up and commander raww la krueza's face appeared on the screen.

"kagome I want you and yzack to team up against the strike got it" he asked as I nodded and I went to the pad and pressed the saber night strike button. The others had just launched and I walked over and retrieved my sword and flew out the doors in invisible mode. I flew towards the strike and the Duel gundam. As I reached them I quickly struck it's arm and came out of invisible mode and started punching repeatedly as he tried in vein to fight back.

End kagome's p.o.v

end Chapter 1

please review even though you may have read this all before. if anyone with the Athrunkagome lovers orginization grins wants to keep this story going i'd like ten reviews or i won't continue.

Ja-nee for now minna-san


	2. UpDaTe Sry

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
